1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal devices have been developed that are capable of capturing an optical input in a display area. Examples of such liquid crystal devices which are provided with a matrix layout of pixels with photoelectric conversion functions included in each pixel are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications JP-A-2001-292276 and JP-A-2006-3857. In these liquid crystal devices, the pixel having the photoelectric conversion function stated is composed of a pin diode or the like and a plurality of transistors. Using the described configuration, the display of the liquid crystal device that is used to display images is also used as an input device.
One difficulty of the described devices, however, is that each pixel of the device requires five to seven switching transistors and a pin diode, as shown in FIG. 2 of JP-A-2001-292276, and FIG. 3 of JP-A-2006-3857. Compared to common liquid crystal devices of the art, which are incapable of optical input, each pixel of the liquid crystal device capable of an optical input each pixel requires a much larger number of elements (transistors and a pin diode) per pixel, since the pixels of the common liquid crystal devices require only one transistor and no pin diode.
Because the pixels of the liquid crystal device capable of an optical input require more elements, the resulting device has a complicated structure. Moreover, each pixel has a reduced aperture ratio, the displayed images are darkened, and overall quality of images is deteriorated and have a lowered contrast.